Pajamas and Fireworks
by hockeygirl22
Summary: This one just sort of jumped out of my head. Basically, see Fred, George and all their friends, along with the rest of Hogwarts with pajamas! and, fireworks? Fluff and laughs abound! Rating for language..sorry ASGW AJFW and a bit of KBLJ, but not too much


A/N okay so this really didn't happen at all, I just thought it would be funny and it sort of came to me. So just bear with the fact that the first paragraph makes no sense, and is kind of a bit of a stretch. This one turned out a little long and slow, but please let me know what you think. I love these characters and couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: characters, setting, yatta yatta yatta, aren't mine. Thank you very much.

Pajamas and Fireworks

It was early in the morning, about two or so, when they were roused from their beds. The entire student body was forced to congregate in the great hall; apparently someone had let out an entire box of fireworks in the halls, along with dung bombs and other assortments of unidentified pranks. Filch had set his mind to finding out who it was, but it wasn't hard for most to guess who had done it. With all the rumors of Sirius Black lately, the professors decided it best to gather all the students together, just in case.

They were all still in their pajamas, and it was quite interesting to see what each wore to bed; or in some cases, didn't wear to bed. Fred and George Weasley were in matching red flannel pajama pants, although apparently George hadn't had time to grab a shirt; however he didn't seem to mind the numerous girls gawking at him. Their youngest brother, Ron, was across the room, with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and their smallest sibling; Ginny. Ron had on similar pants, and a white T-shirt. Harry had on only a black shirt and his boxers. None of the girls seemed to mind this though. Hermione was modestly clad in a cotton, lavender night gown, but Ginny on the other hand had on a tiny, rather revealing tank top, and striped shorts, if they passed as shorts.

"Really Gin, you could have at least grabbed a different shirt, or a jumper or something!" Ron said defensively, horrified at the looks his sister was receiving from the elder guys and doing his best to stand in front of her.

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't exactly planning on going out in public like this!" Ginny shot back, pushing him off of her.

"Really Ron, she can wear whatever she wants to." Hermione couldn't help herself from jumping into the argument.

"Hermione this doesn't concern you, so please just stuff it!" Ron practically shouted.

"Excuse me, seeing as Ginny is MY friend, I think it DOES concern me!"

"Yeah well she's MY sister, so I think I know what's best for her!"

"Oh you do, do you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, it was hard to be around them for more than a few minutes with out a heated argument erupting. His eyes drifted towards the door, and he saw some more of the older Gryffindor girls from the Quidditch team lethargically tottering through the doors, looking slightly dazed.

Alicia Spinnet stepped into the Great Hall, and glanced around, soon spotting the notorious twins George and Fred, whom she was proud to call her friends, usually. She was not exactly what one would call a morning person. Her mornings wouldn't start until about noon if she had a choice. She was in loose plaid bottoms and a white ribbed tank top and had her hair pulled back messily into a knot behind her head. She hobbled up to the twins, and leaned into the closest one, her mind couldn't quite comprehend the situation and all she knew was that she was in her pajamas along with the rest of the student body, she should still be asleep, and she was leaning on a very tall redheaded boy. Fred laughed as Alicia collided into his side, knowing quite well of her morning handicap; having been snapped at multiple times during breakfast.

"It's a pleasure to see you too m'dear," he said, kissing the top of her head, "but I'm afraid I'm already taken." She looked up and squinted at his face, then slowly turned her head to face George, and then looked back at Fred.

"Damn it." She said flatly, realizing she had run into Angelina's boyfriend on accident, and with a whining groan she stumbled into George's open arms and buried her face into his chest. He only laughed and hugged her tightly against him. They weren't dating exactly, although half the school thought so, and the other half wished they would and stop dancing around each other.

"Well not that it isn't lovely to see you and all, but I'm afraid my brother and I haven't created any havoc in," he stopped to look at his watch, "oh goodness, 27 minutes!" Fred exclaimed with a sarcastically shocked expression.

"Yeah well he's busy" Alicia mumbled into George.

"Doing what?" Fred demanded.

"Keeping me warm, and balanced." she replied simply. "Plus, I think you're going to be rather 'busy' as well soon any minute here."

"Yeah and why is that?" he laughed, "One twin not enough for you?" he asking, grinning widely. Alicia snorted in response,

"No one's just fine, but someone just walked in who I think you'd like to greet, or you'd better, if you value your life." she said, nodding toward the great doors.

Fred turned to see a rather angry looking Angelina Johnson, followed by an unsurprisingly cheerful Katie Bell. They were two of the chasers on the Quidditch team, along with Alicia. All three of them had been best friends from the very beginning. Angelina's and Alicia's friendship dated back to the day they first met on the Hogwarts Express, and Katie joined their duo in their third year when she tried out for Quidditch as a second year. The three girls all had rather, strong, personalities, but somehow they meshed together to balance out perfectly. Angelina was the natural leader of the group; she was strong willed and let few things get in her way. She was tough to get to show her emotions, unless it was anger at Fred, but was really a big softie inside. She was easily the tallest of the trio, with dark skin and dark hair in cornrows to match. Her eyes were dark and entrancing, and she tended to turn heads wherever she went. She had been dating Fred Weasley for the past year, ever since the middle of their fourth year.

Going in height order, the next up was Katie Bell. Although she was a year younger, she still had a couple of inches on Leesh. Katie was 100 accident prone, a 'walking bruise' according to the other girls. She was spunky, and always active. The smile rarely left her gentle face. Katie had long and sleek chestnut colored hair that hung halfway down her back. Her laugh was innocent and pure, and was known to make more than one guy's heart melt. Her personal motto was that boys were like candy, and limiting yourself to just one was pointless and disappointing.

The third and final chaser, was the formerly mentioned, Alicia Spinnet. She was the shortest out of all her friends, which they never ceased to point out. She had wavy blonde hair just past her shoulders, and surprisingly dark blue eyes that intrigued everyone, especially a certain red haired twin. Usually she was a fairly nice person; friends with the majority of the school, but her temper and short patience had gained her fame, and become things to be feared. She and the twins argued almost constantly, but in a way that they all knew nothing could really come between them. She wasn't afraid of much, being best friends with the kings of pranking did that to you, and had a 'fiery' personality, according to her friends. Comebacks came naturally to her, and arguing was one of her top specialties, along with Quidditch and Transfiguration.

The other two chasers joined Alicia and the twins, Angelina looking as though she was sleepwalking, and Katie smiling jovially. Ange wore black capris made of sweats material, and a rather small singlet. Katie had grey boxers and a long-sleeved black T-shirt on. Lee Jordan trailed in behind them wearing pants rather similar to the twins, and a baggy pink shirt, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hello love" Fred said cheerfully to Angelina. She looked at him through puffy, sleep deprived eyes, and to remain silent and simple fell into his arms. Her morning tolerance was slightly higher than Alicia's, she at least didn't get the bad moods that came with Leesh's awakenings, but it took her a while to truly wake up.

"So, whose underwear are you sporting today Kates?" Alicia teased. Katie looked down to her shorts, and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure" she giggled.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Lee asked a giggling Katie, as they watched the quartet embrace each other. "Why don't we get a room to ourselves, we are already in bed clothes…" he said in his best seductive voice. She stopped laughing long enough to glare.

"Yes, you are disgusting." Se replied. Her and Lee were on rather, iffy terms. Well basically, she hated him.

"Lee, I have two things to say to you. First, shut the hell up. And second, what the fuck are you wearing?" Lee rolled his eyes, used to the morning Alicia as well, and then stuck out his chest proudly.

"Why I don't know what you are talking about. I look damn fine in pink." Katie snorted loudly.

"In your dreams Jordan. No, I correct myself; you couldn't even look good in your own dreams." Alicia bit back. She was fairly good friends with Lee, but not when he was so perverted towards Katie. Lee was prepared for this, their friendship was mainly based on insulting each other, but they both knew limits. They really were pretty close friends, once you get past the rude remarks exchanged.

"Now don't be bitter Leesh, I know you're only bitchy to me because you're secretly in love with me and dream about me every night." She kicked him sharply in the shins.

"Hey!" He grabbed his shin and glared at Alicia.

"What was that for?" he demanded, grabbing his left leg.

"That was for calling me a bitch." She then proceeded to kick him again, this time making him fall down, since he was previously balancing on one leg.

"And that was for saying I dream about you. It is way too early for good comebacks, so I figured I'd initiate physical pain instead."

"You are just too sweet sometimes Leesh"

"Yeah, I know." She said grinning. Lee grinned back and reached up to get help up. Katie was laughing hysterically by this point, but flat out refused Lee's hand.

"Get up yourself you pathetic lazy prat." She said icily. Lee's favorite past time was attempting to get Katie to go out with him. Needless to say she was a bit fed up with it. The twins laughed heartily, and George grinned down appreciatively at Alicia and Katie. It was entertaining to see their best friend be embarrassed by two girls. The moment was interrupted all too soon by Angelina.

"Uh Oh." She said nervously, and wriggled out of Fred's arms to peer around behind George.

"What?" questioned Alicia and Lee simultaneously.

"Quidditch Nazi." She stated.

"Aw damn'

"Shit"

"RUN"

And before they knew it, the twins and Lee had all disappeared right before their eyes.

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me! How do they do that EVERY TIME?" Alicia said exasperatedly.

"Talent, that's for sure." Replied Angelina. Katie just rolled her eyes and sighed loudly as their captain approached. Oliver Wood had been the residing Quidditch captain for the past couple of years, and had distinguished himself as rather insane when it came to the game, and his players.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Oh you know, just tanning and drinking strawberry daiquiris on our yacht." Alicia said sarcastically, smiling up at Oliver.

"Watch your sarcastic little mouth, or I'll have you off the team before you can say quaffle."

"For one, you have been saying that to me since I was thirteen. And for another, you wouldn't dare kick me off. You've seen the reserve team; do you really want them hurting your chances at the cup?" Alicia grinned wickedly as she said this. It was true; he always threatened to kick her off, but never really would. All the chasers had different relationships with Oliver. Alicia saw him like a brother; he always looked out for her, but their squabbles were common. She was the only one who could keep him from totally losing his mind sometimes. Angelina, although she got fed up with him the easiest, usually wasn't outwardly rude to him like the rest of the team could be. She dreamed of being captain next year, and had decided not to ruin her chances by pissing off the current one. Hiding from him was an entirely different story though. Katie was completely different towards him. She had had crushes on him on and off throughout her few years on the team, and was always a bit nervous around him, which was a rare thing for her around guys.

Oliver glared down at Alicia, and then broke into a reluctant smile.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that this little late night outing isn't going to stop our morning practice. I'll be seeing you at 6 AM sharp. With that he turned to leave.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"No way in hell!"

"PLEASE NOOO" they all protested. He turned with raised eyebrows.

"Oliver, that's in less than like 4 hours! You can't expect us to practice then!" Katie complained. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and made her doe eyes large and round. It was enough to change anyone's mind. Then she added with a smile, "Plus, you know what Leesh gets like with no sleep. Do you really want to be around that?" Alicia promptly elbowed Katie and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Good point; that might be a little scary."

"AH!" Alicia stammered, and put on a death glare towards Oliver.

This argument continued for quite a bit, while they were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by Fred, George and Lee not far away.

"Maybe we should help them, I feel a bit bad about it." Lee offered.

"Oh come on, you just don't want Kates flirting with Ollie. George said, laughing and elbowing Lee in the side.

"NOT TRUE!" both twins laughed harder.

"But maybe ol' Romeo's right. It is kinda our fault they're stuck with him" Fred added.

"Very true, alright then, what's the plan?"

"I don't care what you say! I'm not bloody getting up in 3 hours to play Quidditch in the pouring rain, catch pneumonia and then go off to do double potions! I refuse!" Alicia yelled, although laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see. I really think we could use some more work on the flying patterns. Now what I was thinking was…" but none of them found out what exactly Oliver was thinking because at that moment all three girls let out ear piercing shrieks.

"OH MY GOD"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

"Leesh, your hair is smoking..."

The three girls turned to see the boys laughing hysterically. Katie was giggling a little at seeing Alicia actually smoke with anger, and Angelina look like she might murder someone.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Screamed Alicia, and with that she and Angelina took off after the twins. Lee threw his hand up in the air, claiming innocence, and laughed as the twins smiles turned to looks of horror at the oncoming chasers. The twins had longer legs, but weren't much of runners. It didn't take much time for the girls to catch up; sprinting was one of Oliver's favorite drills for his chasers. The chase continued all throughout the hall, and finally ended up with mass chaos. In an attempt to escape certain attack, Fred and George ducked behind Lee and Katie, who reluctantly had been dragged to join Lee to watch the show. This clearly didn't stop the other girls, who pounced around them to find their prey. In a mass of flying limbs, hair, and shrieks, they all ended up in a pile on the floor.

Katie was going into giggly hysterics and couldn't seem to be breathing. Lee was laughing at the sight of her, and was rather pleased to have landed under her. Fred was apologizing to Angelina by kissing her all over her face, and she had no choice but to accept, seeing as she was pinned underneath him. Alicia had forgotten her anger and was laughing loudly at the sight of all her friends in a heap. She then noticed she was lying quite on top of someone; George. Still laughing she positioned herself more comfortably atop him, folded her arms across his chest and grinned down at him.

"I think we are rather stuck here" she laughed. He looked up at her, and couldn't stop grinning. She arched an eyebrow and peered at him curiously.

"What?" she asked him.

"Just thinking" he shrugged, or at least shrugged as well as one can when pinned under five other people.

"About?" she questioned. He put one arm around her back and she leaned her face a little closer to his.

"What you would do if…" he asked as she rested the bridge of her nose atop his. He could feel her breath on his neck and couldn't resist.

"If?..." he brought his lips to hers and pressed his hand down on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. She put one hand on his chest, the other on his neck, and kissed him back softly. She pulled back and looked at him with a bit of a smirk. He grinned madly and kissed her again, she kissed him back fiercely, and wondered how long they could stay before anyone noticed.

"What on earth is going on over there?" asked Lee.

"What do you mean Romeo?" Fred answered. Katie looked skeptically at Lee, who was steadily turning a shade to rival his pajama bottoms.

"Quit calling me that. What I meant was, have you not noticed that your brother is lip locked with Ms. Spinnet."

"WHAT!" the other three responded, and scrambled up to see what was going on. The snogging duo were jostled apart and ended up sitting on the ground, with their four friends looking at them expectantly, waiting for an explanation. When none came, Fred let out a loud 'WHOOP!' that startled them all. Leesh and George just smiled though, pulled themselves up to their feet.

"Well?" Katie demanded.

"Well what?" asked George off handedly, as though they hadn't just been snogging under a heap of people.

"You two were just snogging!" cried Angelina.

"And about time if I do say so myself" Fred had do add. Angelina glared at him for being so calm at a time like this.

"Yep we were, there's no denying it." George said happily.

"So deal with it" finished Alicia. And with that they turned, arm and arm, and walked away, leaving their friends utterly stunned.

"Ah, there you are Fred, where's your brother?" Oliver asked, as he approached the group.

"Stuck to Alicia's face." He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, apparently they are trying to see who can suck off the other's face first" Angelina said laughing and nodding towards the couple that was now snogging in a five star corner. Oliver looks extremely uncomfortable at this news.

"Great, just what I need, more inter-team relationships" he muttered, glaring at Fred and Angelina before walking off.

"Well I think that went well, at least he forgot about practice!" Katie said excitedly. Lee wrapped an arm around her waist, and nearly passed out when she didn't protest.

"Looks like they might not be the only Gryffindor couple to evolve tonight" Fred whispered to Angelina.

"I thought she hated him…" Angelina said, looking puzzled.

"It just goes to show, you never know what pajamas and fireworks can lead to." He said with a wink.


End file.
